


Special

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Transylvania 6-5000 (1985)
Genre: (a psychic bond is not directly mentioned but can be assumed), (sort of), Emotional Sex, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, boundaries are acknowledged and comfort is prioritized, like... the gentlest bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: They've made the transition from friends with benefits to lovers (with... expanded benefits), and Jack just needs to make sure Gil understands how very wanted he is, now that things between them have changed.





	Special

He’s got Gil in his arms, which is a pretty good indicator of how the night is going to go.

Honestly, at this point, Jack doesn’t think he needs indicators. The nights all go the same way. They tended to if he let them, before they were really… well, whatever you want to call it, they’re officially it. Boyfriends, partners, lovers… The moment he committed, there was no longer any reason to pretend he didn’t want to be with Gil, no reason not to pull him close, kiss him… no reason not to take him to bed and make slow, sweet love to him.

That part is better, now.

He tugs gently at Gil’s lower lip, lets his teeth drag gently at him, grinning at the noise he makes. Gil nips and tugs at his in return, once he’s been released, and Jack melts. Gil doesn’t let go, either. He’s gentle, but he holds on, sucks at Jack’s lower lip until he’s the one making Jack whine for more.

“The power you have over me… is unfair.” He bunts his nose against Gil’s cheek, nuzzles back towards his ear. “Gil, Gil, Gil… I don’t think I can handle it. You do this to me, and I, and I just… I have to have you.”

“That’s the point.” Gil chuckles warmly, one hand shamelessly feeling up Jack’s chest, the other tangling in his hair.

“Oh, Gil…” He groans, tugs Gil in even closer, snaps his own hips forward, grins against Gil’s neck when he laughs and starts to pull back. His hand is still in Jack’s hair, the other now holding onto his shirt, wherever he’s going he plans on taking Jack with him.

Bed, probably, but you never know… sometimes it’s the couch, when it’s closer. Sometimes it’s the shower, where he begs Jack to come all over him, make a mess of him for one brief, shining moment before the water washes it all away. Gil’s not big on mess, but in the shower? Well, he gets to play with the exciting part of being made a mess, without uncomfortable, sticky consequences. And he looks so good, all wet, tentatively running a hand across the splattered mess decorating his skin, and he blushes so deep when he does, like he can hardly believe himself…

Oh, he’s a sight.

It is bed, this time, but the mental image of lazy-turned-desperate shower handjobs only fuels Jack’s interest. The couch might mean Gil in his lap grinding down into him, or it might mean blowing each other, a cushion thrown down on the floor, taking turns and heaping praise. Bed usually means one thing and one thing only, and it’s their favorite thing-- the sense of connection that flows between them is intense, there’s something the feel of Gil’s body against his does to him that Jack, with all his practiced wordsmithing, can never truly describe. And, well, the orgasms are pretty damn good.

Still, there’s room for changing things up. Not that he imagines sex with Gil could ever grow stale, but he likes keeping him on his toes… likes to dizzy him a little now and then. Likes to discover new ways of enjoying this deepening thing between them, now that there are no more barriers, now that there’s no more pretending. Room to take a little more time instead of immediately getting to it.

“Gil… Gil?” Jack nips very gently at Gil’s neck-- which is all it really takes.

“Uh-huh?” Gil’s second hand joins his first in thoroughly mussing Jack’s hair.

“Can I do something special for you?”

“Uh-huh.” He nods, tipping his head back to allow Jack to keep nibbling at his throat. “Mm, Jack… oh, anything, Jack…”

“Honey-- okay, honey, let-- let go, baby, c’mere… get, get your clothes off.”

“Yes, Jack.” Gil says, and he’s… he’s so appealingly breathy and needy. And of course he doesn’t let go and get undressed, not right away, but Jack’s not complaining. He likes having his hair played with, definitely likes being on the receiving end of a couple of very heated kisses before Gil can peel himself away.

Gil’s clothes all land… near-ish to the hamper, and Jack sheds his own, grabbing the lotion from his nightstand.

“Lie down on your front first? Let me get you all nice and… warm and loose and relaxed?”

“What, you-- you were thinking about a massage?” Gil smiles, sweet and shy a moment before he nods and makes himself comfortable.

“I just want to be good to you.” Jack straddles him, getting the lotion warmed up a little-- as much as he can without just working it into his own hands, once he has some ready to go. “Let me be good to you, Gil…”

“I’m letting you.” Gil nods, stretching out a little and then relaxing.

He owes him this, he thinks. Being good to him in general, not massages, although massages are nice. He likes having his hands on Gil, Gil likes having Jack’s hands doing just about anything to him… He’s worked kinks out of his neck and shoulders before, from work. They both have writers’ posture, too many long hours hunched over typewriters for their spines’ good. Working the kinks out had been one of those excuses to touch, when Jack had needed there to be an excuse. They’d both gotten pretty handy at it. But he hasn’t taken that skill to its logical conclusion since they started honestly dating.

Gil groans and rolls his shoulders a little as Jack loosens him up. Gil groans a lot, really, as Jack digs in the way he likes, before slowly working his way lower. Stretches a little-- arches his back, and that’s nice, the way his ass just… rolls up to meet Jack.

“Baby, you’re teasing me…” Jack grins, getting a little more lotion, letting his hands slide up and down Gil’s back in firm strokes before he works on his lumbar region.

“Sorry, Jack. I’m trying to hold still, honest.”

“Don’t apologize. I didn’t say not to.” He lets his hands slip lower, once Gil feels properly relaxed and unknotted in the lower back region. “Shh, baby… I know what you like, don’t worry, I know what you like.”

Gil had tensed, just briefly, involuntarily, when Jack had started to spread him open in the course of kneading his ass, but he relaxes quickly at the reminder.

“I just-- I know. I know you do.”

“This okay?”

“This is nice.” Gil nods. He likes being touched, after all. Has zero interest, negative interest, in anal sex, but he likes to be squeezed and patted. And, apparently, massaged.

It’s fair, the lack of interest. The things they like, Gil is more than interested enough in. Jack doubts it could be good enough to be better than what he has. Sure, yeah, being inside somebody would feel tight and hot and physically good, if that person wanted to have a cock in them, but… there’s more than that, isn’t there? Jack likes feeling Gil’s cock against his, the way their bodies fit. He’d rather feel Gil’s cock sliding against his in the same grip, or trapped between their bodies, than do something where he couldn’t feel him like that. What if they couldn’t come together that way, if it threw off their rhythm? Then there’s Gil’s irritable bowel thing, and the fact that between the two of them, Jack is definitely the top, just… without that one activity, he guesses, because he understands Gil’s thing about messes, and avoiding them, and while he and Gil have different parameters, he knows where he’s coming from here. Gil finds the necessary pre-game hygiene to be off-putting on its own.

He thinks there are guys who would be bothered, but he isn’t. He doesn’t want the things Gil doesn’t want-- he wants exactly what he has.

Well… he wants a little more sometimes, but not penetration, just… variety.

“Gil?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“I’m not going to touch you any way you don’t like, you know that, right?”

“I know.”

“I’m going to touch you a little more, like this. If that’s good, I’m going to keep on just like this, yeah?”

“Yeah. Please.”

He grins at the ‘please’, and continues as promised-- squeezes, spreads, kneads, and lotions, all without crossing any boundaries. There’s no further tensing, just relaxed groans and the occasional wriggle.

“You have no idea how turned on you’ve got me…” He sighs. He might not care about penetration, but that doesn’t make Gil’s ass any less of a delight to look at and get a couple handfuls of, after all.

“Really?” Gil asks, that particular dreamy lilt to it, that delighted little tipping point between disbelief and trust.

He can practically hear Gil’s unvoiced thoughts. _But I haven’t been touching you!_ , or _But we haven’t kissed in_ minutes _, Jack!_ , the question of how Jack could possibly derive so much pleasure just from catering to Gil. But the pleasures of having his hands all over that ass aside, catering to Gil has always been Jack’s greatest pleasure. Once he untangled his own issues enough to allow himself to enjoy it, at least, it has been.

“Gil… I don’t want you to worry. I’m just going to show you, okay? How bad I want you? So don’t be, uh, surprised.” He warns. He’s not really used to Gil not being able to just see everything he’s doing, and maybe he’s overthinking things, maybe Gil wouldn’t worry over a new, unexpected touch now that they’ve found a nice rhythm, it’s just… now they’ve found a nice rhythm. He doesn’t want to surprise Gil right out of it…

He shifts a little, bracing his hands on the bed and rocking his hips against Gil, cock sliding along the lotion-slicked crack of his ass. He could…

He could spread him wider, no penetration required, just… he could spread Gil open a little just to rock against him like this with a little more… a little _more_. Would Gil like that, or would it make him nervous?

Judging by his reaction just to this, he’d like it.

He gets one hand back on Gil’s ass, giving him a nice firm squeeze first, before managing to get into a slightly better position for outercourse.

Not that he’ll let himself finish like this, Gil is only half massaged, and if he finishes now, well… that leaves Gil, who’d be sorry not to have the usual experience. But this is a nice little experiment.

“Feel that?” He asks, nipping at Gil’s ear, feeling Gil rock back to meet him.

“Yeah.” He giggles. There’s really no other word for it, it’s a giggle. A masculine, more than a little goofy giggle, but Jack finds it… well, cute. Or, at times like this, kind of…

Kind of weirdly sexy.

But that’s all of Gil, really. The parts that are cute, the parts that are weirdly sexy, and the parts that Jack finds completely non-weirdly, utterly, perfectly, blisteringly sexy.

Like his ass. Like the way he gasps for breath sometimes and moans Jack’s name. Like the long legs Jack wants wrapped around his waist pronto, wants wrapped around his waist every night of his life. When he’s ninety years old and he can’t get it up, he hopes Gil is still flexible enough to do it just to say they still have that much. The closeness of their bodies, beyond sex.

“You’re so hot…” He groans, and Gil just giggles again, that helpless little ‘I don’t believe you but I sure like hearing it’ giggle, the little shake of his head and the way he bites his lip and how it changes the sound of that giggle, and how he rolls his hips back and how snugly they fit together, but there’s more Jack wants, more Jack needs.

He flips Gil over, and there’s such a teasingly small distance between them when he gets some more lotion and starts in on Gil’s chest. Gil’s cock is right there, mostly firm already, lying against his hip where it had flopped when he’d gotten flipped, and it’s so… oh, it’s so tempting to just bring them together already, but their timing would be off if he did.

It’s beautiful. He should have given in the moment he realized there was absolutely no part of any woman on earth he’d find as beautiful as he found Gil’s cock. The size, in line with his own, the shape clean and with just that little bit of a curve. The rosy color. The sight of the foreskin drawing back, loose, ready to be toyed with just to tease him, the head appearing… He doesn’t know why he likes that so much, it’s weird, or it should be, but he thinks it’s cute, kind of, and pretty, bizarrely, and definitely a turn-on. Maybe because it’s one very clear difference between them, when he sees them both in a single grip and the lines between them seem to blur…

“You’re _so_ hot.” He repeats, and Gil’s (Beautiful! Perfect!) cock twitches.

“I don’t know how you figure, but-- I mean, but okay, Jack. I mean, if you say so.”

“Look at you.” He shrugs, toying with a nipple-- and Gil arches into it with a soft gasp. “You’re tall--”

“I’m _your height_.”

“Well that’s why we work so well. Blond, blue eyed… kind of a Robert Redford thing going on.”

“Now I know you’re crazy.” Gil sighs, flopping flat against the mattress once more. “Robert Redford… is the second handsomest man alive. I’m no Robert Redford.”

“Hush. I like the way you look, like this… lying out beneath me. The way you look… the way you glow when you’re all mine and you know it. The way you blush. The look in your eyes, Gil, the look in your eyes drives me _crazy_ …”

Jack gives in, lines them up. Gil shudders and grabs for him, fingers digging into his thighs.

“Your body…” He continues, trailing a fingertip down the center of Gil’s abdomen.

“Skinny, no muscle--”

“I said hush. _I_ like it. I _love_ it.”

“Okay, Jack…”

“I like how you feel… and how I feel, when I have you in my arms… how you make me feel. And I like your legs, around my waist, and how you hold onto me, and every little _sound_ you make, oh, Gil…”

He has to change positions, if they’re really going to go for it. It’s too awkward to try and get into the right speed and angle when he’s straddling Gil like this instead of lying flat on top of him.

“You’re so hot, Gil, you make me so hot…” He says, shifting them around. “Beautiful boy… so soft, Gil, so nice, so nice to get my hands all over, mouth all over… You feel so _right_ , _baby_ , nothing ever felt so right… You have no idea the things I want to do to you…”

“I have a couple ideas.” Gil laughs, winds his arms around Jack and leans up to be kissed. Very thoroughly, as it happens.

“Oh, you’re barely scratching the surface…” He teases. “The things I’d do to you in every room of this apartment, the things I’d do to you on every piece of furniture we own… the things I’d do to you in the shower and the things I’d do to you after I finished doing the first things… And right now, Gil… the ideas I get when I’m with you…”

“Give me an idea, then.”

“I could flip you back over and sink my teeth into that cute little ass of yours.”

It… sort of just comes out. It comes out in a low, throaty growl, against Gil’s ear, which is great and all, but Jack doesn’t know where it comes from.

He would, of course. Of course he would. It’s just not what he thought he was going to say, and he fully expects Gil to ask him to say anything else…

“Okay.” Gil says instead. He looks just as surprised as Jack feels, by all of it. “I mean-- not hard?”

“No, not hard.”

“Then okay.”

Jack grins. “Really? Where else can I bite you?”

Gil grins back. “I don’t know. Where do you want to?”

He leans back in, giving Gil’s earlobe a gentle tug. “Here.”

“Okay.” Gil sighs, relaxing-- only to squirm again when Jack nuzzles along his throat looking for the next spot. “Okay.”

“Here.” He whispers, sucking a little more color to the surface, thrilling to the desperate little noise Gil makes when he does. He kisses his way down, along Gil’s collarbone, out to one shoulder. “Here?”

“Yes.”

Gil’s chest heaves a couple of times as he gulps in air, as Jack closes his teeth over that shoulder. He barely bites down. He hasn’t done a single thing that would cause Gil any actual pain. But he gives him just a little pressure. About as hard as he might absently bite at a knuckle while struggling with some crap article, not enough to hurt, just… just a little bit of something.

“Here.” Jack says, muffled against Gil’s mouth, and he tugs at his lower lip, long and slow as Gil had with him before. An incoherent little whine in response, and Jack finally releases him, shimmies down the bed a little. “Here?”

“Yes, Jack…” Gil gets a hand back in his hair, jerks and squirms in a way that seems less like sheer bliss when Jack does get his nipple. He drops a kiss nearby in apology. Oversensitized, after the earlier teasing, he wouldn’t be surprised. Gil smells lotiony and sweet, he nuzzles at him a little longer before sliding lower still.

“Here.” He sighs against Gil’s belly, just scrapes at the soft skin with his teeth rather than making an attempt at getting a little skin he could bite down on. He feels the way Gil’s whole body shivers-- definitely delight, this time, especially with that little breathy ‘ooh’... He mouths the word against the jut of Gil’s hip, and something inside him sings out when Gil mouths ‘yes’, he doesn’t need to see his face to know he does, he just _knows_ , he knows because Gil is his and he’s Gil’s, and he just does, he just _does_ , and so he bites at him so, so gently, and he licks over the spot his teeth had been.

He’s trembling as he gets Gil’s leg hitched up over his shoulder, as he bites a line up his inner thigh.

“Gil… Here, here, here…” He says at last, his nose in the crease of his hip again, his eyes fluttering closed as he breathes him in. The sharp-sweet musk of a building sweat, salty on his tongue when he lets it dart out to taste.

Gil would be _appalled_. He smiles against him at the thought. Wanting to taste his sweat, he’d make that face, but Jack _does_ , he wants to taste him, he wants… he wants to make some part of Gil a part of himself, to experience him with all of his senses. To know fully and deeply every part of his reaction to the things Jack does to him. Anyway, Jack doesn’t see how tasting Gil’s sweat is any weirder than swapping spit, certainly it can’t be any worse than tasting his come, and Gil had supported him on that one.

He kisses his balls-- they’re right _there_ , and they’re all flushed pink and he likes the shape of them and the heat, and Gil’s thighs tense a lot when he does.

“Not here.” Jack promises, nuzzling at him a little. “Never here. But, uh…”

He uses his lips instead, to nibble there, and at Gil’s foreskin, keeping his attentions brief. He gets out from under the leg up over his shoulder, gets Gil flipped back onto his front, and he lies over him, getting the back of his neck.

“Mm, here, though…” He says, between very tender bites. He gets Gil’s shoulder again, from behind, and rocks against him once more. “Mm, you feel so good… and here…”

He kisses his way down Gil’s spine, loathe as he is to leave a very comfortable position in order to do so, lets his teeth scrape against him here and there to a whispered chorus of ‘yes, yes, yes’. He can feel Gil grinding down against the mattress, and there’s something about that… fuck, but there’s something about that.

He bites down gently at the curve of Gil’s ass, there where one cheek sits above the thigh, sinks his teeth in soft with all the breathless love and fervor of a religious devotee to some strange, other faith. Again and again, he finds spots where his teeth can find some purchase, soothes any imagined sting with lips and tongue. Whispers against his skin every drop of desire. Gil is coming apart beneath him, but Jack is coming apart right with him.

Jack lifts himself up and Gil rolls over for him, their bodies come together, both of them shaking until Gil has all four limbs locked around Jack, until they’re driving against each other, tongues sliding home into each other’s mouths. They only start trembling again, when they reach that point of no return, until they’re coming together, and Jack’s eyes feel wet but he knows if he’s tearing up, Gil has done the same.

“Oh, Jack…” Gil sighs, melting into a jelly in the wake of his climax. His legs are only still around Jack’s waist because he’s hooked his ankles together, his arms flop against the mattress. His smile is dazed and watery. His breaths still come a little hard, still make his chest heave now and then. “Oh, _Jack_ …”

Jack holds Gil’s face, kissing him-- quick and heartfelt, slow and deep, soft and chaste. He kisses him and kisses him, and finally moves his hands from Gil’s face only to slide into his waiting hands. He laces their fingers together, nuzzling against his face, kissing his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his brow.

“Gil… My Gil…” He nuzzles his way up into Gil’s hair next, breathes that in deep, too. “Baby, baby… you’re incredible, you know that? You feel how much I love you?”

“Mm.” Gil hums, already on his way towards sleep.

“Sweet thing… could eat you up.” Jack snorts, kissing his forehead one more time. Gil’s hands have gone lax in his own, and he needs to be cleaned up… they both do.

He pulls Gil’s hands up to his lips one at a time first, kisses each before he gets a handful of tissues. Gil’s spent cock lies against his thigh, still full and firm, if not erect. Still twitches with life when Jack handles it to get him cleaned up, and Gil squirms sleepily and hums again.

“You’re welcome, honey.” He chuckles, tucking himself in against Gil.

Gil snores in response, and Jack snuggles in closer with a smile. He’s in a good enough mood to find that pretty cute, too.


End file.
